


Victorian CEO Drew Ray Tanner & Charles Melton

by Melainqueen101



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF, Riverdale - Fandom, charles melton - Fandom, drew ray tanner - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Riverdale (TV) Fusion, Angry Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Bughead Drabble Challenge, Dom Hiram Lodge, Dom/sub, F/M, KJ Apa - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Mentioned Fangs Fogarty, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Protective FP Jones II, Psychological Torture, Reggie Mantle Being an Asshole, Riverdale High School, Riverdale Kink Week, Rough Kissing, Self-Bondage, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Southside High School (Riverdale), Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, The Farm (Riverdale), Top Hiram Lodge, archie andrews - Freeform, charles melton - Freeform, dom Fangs Fogarty, dom sweet pea, drew ray tanner - Freeform, fangs fogarty - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, reggie mantle - Freeform, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melainqueen101/pseuds/Melainqueen101
Summary: “The ceo Charles Melton wants to see you y/n and Drew Ray Tanner is furious”





	Victorian CEO Drew Ray Tanner & Charles Melton

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this alternate universe of a imagine I hope you all love it this ones my favorite and drew ray tanner is so sexy 😍😍😍😍🤤

glasses being passed form one person to another. Drew captured one in his hand as he passed it toward y/n. then he grabbed the glass of champagne for himself.Drew snaked his arm around your waist as he took his bottom lip in between his teeth. Taking his slender index finger intertwining with the ruffles on your Victorian dress. drew loved every inch of you. you were the sunshine within him.

y/n smiled and leaned into his board frame.y/n teased drew while toasting her glass toward his with a clink. the crowd erupted in cheers and shouts. As a man with a black blazer and sloppy raven locs stepped out from the double doors. walking down from the steps toward yourself and your lover. a grin with dimples appeared on his face.

_‘Oh My Gosh, Y/n yes you made it love.’_

Charles cheering toward y/n.Drew adjusted his tie and brought yourself closer toward him.therefore drew being territorial over what was his. the alarming words of her CEO made his blood boil.

_'i did, how could i miss this party’_

y/n escaped from drew’s grasp. He furrowed his eyebrows at yourself his skin flared beet red. y/n scanned over at drew her face wore a puzzled expression and her lips pierced.

_“that dress, you look stunning like always.”_

Charles knocking her out of her puzzled formed. y/n laughed and bowed her head at his compliment. just as Charles orbs trailed up and down your chubby body. He embraced y/n in a hug. she leaned into him. y/n melted in the hug. Drew saw your eyes close toward your boss. He grasp your train with his rough palms pulling on the fabric forcing you out the hug. y/n felt the tug and slipped out of Charles’ arms and back into Drew’s tan ones.

_“Who is this y/n?”_

Charles spitefully glanced up and down the man that placed his hand in yours. he rolled his eyes as drew gripped his hand together into a fist.veins popped out of his arms. once y/n placed her soft hand on his strong chest, his hand relaxed underneath her touch. her heart warming smile appeared, drew smiled at the ground while running his calloused fingers over her arm.

_“this is my fiance the one i was telling you about.”_

drew mouthed “fiance” at Charles. Drew clinched his teeth his veins peeked through his jaw toward him. Charles nodded as a laugh fell from his mouth. he placed his hands in the pockets of his pants while biting the inside of his lip.

_“yea yea how can i totally forget drake.”_

He spat in venom. drew stepped closer toward Charles while starring at him. his glanced gotten darker as he held out his hand for Charles to shake. He captured his hand in his and they both shook.

_“I't’s definitely drew but anyways hello I heard your the CEO of all this I just wanted to say thank you for letting my queen join your team.”_

_'yes i am, its my pleasure"_

At the time Charles winked towards your way. drew broke free form his gesture his hand glided on your booty running velvety circles. y/n bite her lip and gazed at drew with a side eye. y/n insides jumped from the naughty act that drew endured.

“ _Mr. Melton your so funny’_

’ _well y/n definitely take my hand Hun, i want to dance and talk about more of the plans that this cooperation will offer you”_

He held out his hand for yourself to take. she turned to her lover while placing both her hands on his cheek gazing in his orbs. glancing from one eye to another finding some approval in his face. drew glanced down at his loafers as a huff spilled out.

’ _Hmm_ “

y/n smiled as she placed her heartshappes on his stubble cheek. exactly as she took her steps toward Charles. drew placed his hand on her shoulder, her walking back to drew as he whispered in her ear.

” _when you get done with this stupid act your pulling, you know you’ll have to come back to me, which it will be so much worst for you”_

Drew plastered a devilish smile while taking your ring finger and placing a gentle peck.

Charles seize your frame. he guides yourself on the floor. while he slow dances your head goes in his shoulder. y/n’s orbs found dark raven ones that drew portrayed. he took his thumb in between his teeth and his face turned into disgusted.y/n couldn’t take her eyes off of drew.drew’s gaze bore into hers. y/n swallowed hard while Charles twirled her around and back into him while drew focused on every movement.

drew fed off of your terrified expression. He mouthed toward your way

“ _your getting it tonight’_

y/n’s blood went cold. she shivered from his threat. y/n shook her head in rejection. while Charles song ended for her. he swung her back to drew. y/n collided with his built frame. he caught her, head spinning from the impact.

“ _god Charles that’s a brilliant idea”_

“ _Yes your own office with a view I need that smile to be seen over all LA”_

y/n agreed at his adventure he had for her. when she smiled and nodded at Drew his eyes were narrowed and rigid. a cold expression. her smile wiped off her face as she glanced down at the floor. y/n’s body fidget under his menacing look

“ _your so sweet how can I repay you I-”_

“ _I’m just giving credit where is do but I’ll definitely see ya later I got plans I need to talk over”_

“ _Okay bye thank you”_

y/n takes her steps in front of Charles. she leans down into a bow. while He captures her being into a hug.while his plump lips connected to her cheek. coming undone from the hug he disappears toward the other men in suits.

drew raised his hand up waving it in a good bye while he whispered

_'yes thank you freckled face.’_

y/n rolled her eyes at his smart remark.

’ _Drew baby that was mean’_

at the time her fist slammed into his board shoulder. his hand grabbed his shoulder and he winced toward your hit.

“ _Baby are you serious you was practically sucking the dudes dick right in front of me.”_

Y/n stomping away from the tall men. As she was out of his reach. he picked up his pace toward her an drew captured her shoulders.

“ _drew really?”_

he grabbed y/n’s forearm and his grip tighten around her wrist.winces fell upon her lips at Drew’s roughness. He dragged her forward toward the floor.

’ _Here let’s go on the floor since I haven’t seen you My love all night’_

drew swung her chubby body toward him. she fell into his hold. as drew guided her body into a slow waltz.his hand squeezed her side of her waist. y/n hand went down to his as she tried to loosen his grip he didn’t budge. he danced forward while y/n fell back from him.y/n’s tears welled up in the rim.

“ _Drew cmon ouch stop”_

y/n head rests on the crook of his neck.as he turned both of you leaning down to her ear whispering.

“ _Oh you not hurting yet baby you wouldn’t know the definition of hurt when I’m finished”_

As he spun yourself away from him. your arm flew out and he sharply jerked yourself back toward his caramel clothed body. y/n hit him like a brick wall with a whine. drew and y/n danced the night away.

Meanwhile y/n and drew came to there shared home. While y/n made her way toward the master bed room. She took her steps toward the bed while sitting down stripping her high heels from her feet.

“ _I am so worn out, I’m going to sleep baby goodnight sweet dreams.”_

Y/n climbed on her side of the bed rushing under the covers and shutting her orbs tightly from Drew’s. Drew collided with the bed and grabbed your ankles and dragged yourself from out the cover toward him. He gave y/n a death glare. While y/n laid on the bed underneath drew She turned her head avoiding his look.y/n didn’t want to endure what was going to happen in the room tonight. When Drew’s angry he would definitely make you feel every inch of his anger.

_“What drew??? Why are you starring at me like you want to throw me?”_

Y/n slowly turned her head back to his face. He placed his slender fingers above your neck. Enclosing his fingers with your cheeks. Her face shriveled up. Y/n whined at Drew’s torture. Y/n and Charles were only work partners they would never go over boundaries but drew wasn’t buying any of it.

_“You got to be fucking kidding right? After the fli-”_

_“I can’t even say it”_

As drew choked back his words. He loosened his grip on your face.

_‘Baby that stuff tonight?’_

As y/n raised her body from drew. He forced your frame back down on the bed.Trapping yourself while he’s on top.

_‘Hell yes tonight y/n I don’t like him and your always going to be mine.’_

As drew gritted his teeth with every word he pointed his ringed index finger toward yourself. His command made your pride shake.y/n prayed the bed could swallow her whole. Y/n couldn’t get out of the trouble she brought upon herself. Nodding and softly spoken to him.

_“Drew I wasn’t doing it on purpose baby I need this job, we BOTH need this job.”_

_“Baby you need to know who owns you and it’s always going to be me”._

Drew placed his heartshappes roughly on your neck. He kissed and sucked attacking the soft skin.y/n’s soft whimper escaped from her as he licked the sensitive spots he created.y/n squirmed underneath him as drew took your head and turn it to the side exposing your neck. He velvety placed kisses on yourself decorating your throat with blue and purple love wombs.

_“I can’t wait for Charles to see those it would crush him right baby girl.”_

_“Please drew not tonight give me a chance to explain myself_

_“Explain what darling how you were falling for him well that behavior needs some attention”_

Trailing wet kisses on your chest. He made his way toward your shoulder. Placing his finger under the strap of the dress. Falling from your shoulders he slipped it off your body as it pooled on the floor.

_“You lost your chance”_

Y/n’s pure white lingerie exposed from him. Drew guide his hand to the hem of his button up and slipped it over his body. His clothing being thrown on the dresser. His fingers intertwined with his Calvin Klein’s. His underwear falling toward the floor. He trailed his calloused fingers up and down your love handles. Drew placed pecks on your chubby stomach trailing down to your inner thigh.kissing your thighs. He ran his tongue up your thigh. Y/n’s heat growing from Drew’s warm lips exploring her body.

Close to her aching pussy.placing his tongue on her lingerie covered bud tracing shapes on her.y/n gasps from his mouth on her. Her legs closing in on his head.even as drew grabs her ankle forcing them open. His tongue goes deeper in the crook of her panties Y/n quivers at him making pleasure rose in her love box. Drew scans up at your trembling frame.

As her pussy pulsates around his tongue. He goes in and out of her. Y/n could feel her high lacing her body.drew knew y/n was close he took her covered bud in between his teeth and bit. Her body prickled with the rough ecasty he created. Y/n moaned as she squeezed around him while she spill in her panties. drew kissed up her covered stomach toward her breasts.

Y/n whined from her miss feeling of his tongue. He placed rough pecks on her boob. His tongue wiggling the nipple. As he took it the nipple in his mouth. He nipped at her harden nipple. Sucking as he placed a blue love bite from the fabric.

Y/n’s orgasm leaked through her panties. As drew left her breasts. He placed his heartshappes on hers. Kissing roughly slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Y/n gasps while his strong hands group her innocent body.

Drew placed a rough peck on the side of her swollen lips. As he trailed his hand down to his 9 inches. Pre cum leaked from. He ran his hand up and down his shaft coating himself.y/n starred at Drew’s chocolate lust filled eyes begging.

_“No baby please I’m sorry”_

Her protest filled his ears. Drew placed his thumb upon her bottom lip velvety on her swollen lips.as he starred in her doe like orbs.

_“Darling sorry doesn’t fix everything.”_

Slipping his calloused finger on the side of her pantie. Drew pulled the fabric to the side. As y/n dragged herself back to him. He grabbed her closer and positioned himself at her swollen entrance.her legs wrapped around his torso. The hardness he carried made her curse under her breathe.

_“Drew please let’s talk this over.”_

He placed his palm on her chin. Leaning down toward the side of her face. He plunge his length inside of her. Y/n’s body jolted up from his thrust.his strokes tougher than the last one he accelerated.

_“Baby the only sounds from that pretty little mouth of yours that I want to hear is your moans.”_

_“Mhmm uhhh drew”_

Drew roughly slammed in and out of her. Slapping noises fills the room mixed with her breathless winces. Drew placed kisses on your cheek.Her mouth fell agape. His pace quicken.changing his direction inside her. Jabbing her cervix.y/n feeling drew grow as he interject. Y/n held on to his board shoulder while his hand found its way toward the bed post. His other hand griped her torso as he lost in the hard thrusts he performed. Her frame making a strangled moan.

_“uh uh uh Daddy please I can’t anymore”_

Y/n frame shudders underneath his warmth as his structure was straight and narrow. Drew’s manhood twitching inside her.y/n’s body wave of conscious going in and out. Her eyes blinking rapidly as her chest rose and falls rapidly.as drew gave a few more rough thrusts his excasty crashed in on him and he shot his sticky white substance in her womb.y/n felt the liquid dripping out of her made her edge disappeared her high pitch groan painted the walls as drew rode her forced orgasm out.

Y/n pants as drew boomed toward her.

_“Yesss daddy drew is here gonna make you cum all night.”_

Once she came down from her high. Her sensitivity taken over. Y/n scooted back from his dick. As half of it went out, his body weight crashed on her as his manhood slammed back. Y/n breath hitches as she saw stars cover her vision. He stayed inside her and started to pick back up and he kept his stamina inside y/n’s orbs closed as she felt his semi hard dick. Faster and faster he went her chubby body was losing Consciousness.

_“Am I going to fast for you babygirl?” Drew slithered.his words blurred her ears her groans whispered._

_“Drew ahhhh”_

_“Don’t you just hate how you are like this. Gives me reasons to do what I want to you girl”_

Y/n raising up as he hits her g spot. Y/n could feel another orgasm prickle her body. Drew felt her vagina pulsate and took himself out of her. Y/n felt the empty feeling she quivers. He replaces his manhood with his tongue and wiggles it inside of her.

_“Aweee look how beautiful you cry out”_

Her painted fingers made its way into his brown curly locks. Y/n cried out as her legs bucked from his movements. Drew took uphold her thigh and forced it open as he went deeper in her. Screams spilled from her mouth as drew gotten another orgasm to plunge out of yourself He evilly grinned as he devoured her orgasm. Y/n squirted inside his mouth.

_Baby please I swear I won’t play around again”_

Y/n’s chest rising and falling rapidly. She prayed that Drew would be done torturing her for tonight. She collapsed from he hold on his shoulders. Her body going limp as Her eyes slowly blinking from his pleasure he wanted to give her.

raven spots decorated your orbs as drew ray tanner tortured yourself from the jealous moment that token place that night. He climb on his side of the bed glancing at your tired cum filled body. As his masterpiece he painted.he swiped his middle finger on your wet stomach. His finger coated in your and his juices and placed it in front of her lips. Her tongue made its way on his finger while she licked her lips. Drew knew you were his and Charles could never come close to drew ray tanner.


End file.
